A Foolish Game
by therealgalinda
Summary: On a clear day six Shiz students decide to have fun playing hide and sick. Just thanks to this game they will discover their real feelings for each other, like love or even pure and unadulterated loathing. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Characters: Galinda, Elphaba, Boq, Fiyero, Avaric and Nessa. Fiyeraba, Gloq, a little Bessa friendship (nope, Nessarose doesn't deserve anything from life muahahah SORRY), Gelphie friendship. Then, this is actually the first fanfiction I update not-in-my-fist-language since I'm from Italy. Feel free to add suggestions and alert me if I did any mistake (so, just review!). Please, pretty please, okay, I'm just begging. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny day and Galinda was wondering about what perky silly thing she was going to do instead of studying the boring History lesson. She was laying on the table of the room, staring at Elphaba, who was actually trying to study.

"Mmmh…" she murmured

"Yes, Galinda?" Elphaba moved her gaze from the book to her best friend.

"I was thinking that we-"

"Wait, what? You were THINKING? For Oz's sake Galinda! You are disorienting me, please you should've told me before that you had these terrible news." the green girl said teasing her miming a grave voice.

"Oh, yes very funny. Well, as I was saying I was thinking that today we should do something different, something… crazyfying! It's a lovely and shiny day, why don't we take advantage of this?"

"Galinda, I have to study, do you know what this word means?"

"Please Elphie, don't be so boring. Try to have fun for once in your life!"

"My life is perfect right now and I don't need anything."

The blonde girl sobbed and her face became suddenly sweet, in order to soften her friend. Then someone knocked at the door. Galinda skipped toward the big door and opened it, not without difficulty.

"Oh. Fiyero, yes come in. You know what is Elphie doing right now? S.T.U.D.Y.I.N.G. I don't know what to do with this girl!"

Fiyero walked in his cool outfit, a white T-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and –of course- his beautiful smile.

"Hello everyone!" he kissed Elphaba on her cheek from behind the chair, squeezing her.

"Why this long snout? It's a beautiful day, let's have fun in a shallow and funny way!" he yowled.

"If you didn't notice it I was actually trying to study, you can go have fun with Galinda and the other guys so, if you don't mind, I have to finish my essay." Elphaba snapped.

"Please Fiyero, say something!" yelled Galinda in panic.

"That's what I'm doing! Elphaba, please, do it for me. Only for your favourite self-absorbed prince." he smirked, using his charm to convince her.

"Oooh, poor little prince, so sad for him. No."

In that moment someone else knocked at the door.

"What now!" shouted Galinda out of herself, running to reach the door, open it and find a very scared Boq.

"Miss Galinda… maybe I can come later."

"Oh, no Biq, sorry for my behaviour but I was arguing with Elphie, come in, have a seat." she smiled, meanwhile he was nearly melting only by walking by her side.

"Good morning Fiyero, hello Miss Elphaba." Boq entered awkwardly in the room where the air was still tense.

"Perfect, now you are three, go to have fun without me!" Elphaba seemed happy for this and, without wasting time, continued on her work.

"Uuuh, Boq, we are trying to convince Elphie to come with us outside, the weather is unusually good. Please, please, please pretty please Boq do something!" Galinda pulled off her puppy-dog eyes, but I guess she'd have convinced him also without them.

"You spelled my name right! You spelled it right! Hem, okay. Elphie?" he walked next to the green girl. When he was nearly three inches near to her ear he whispered

"Elphaba, I know you have to study, so do I. But you must understand, Galinda now trusts in me, I have to persuade you, so I'll be her hero. Can you do this big favour to me? I will be forever grateful to you."

Elphaba was in knowledge of her friend's crush on Galinda so she agreed only for this, in the end she wasn't **that** wicked.

* * *

**AN: So, that's just a little piece of the fanfiction, if you like it let me know, so I'll upload more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry if it's short, but I happen to have a lot of more ideas and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Can you please review? It would mean the world to me, I need encouragement. Anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

Galinda couldn't stop giggling for a second when she discovered Elphaba was coming and Boq received, as a little prize, a soft kiss on his left cheek, with the only effect for him of blushing in front of his friends, who just burst in laughters.

"C'mon guys, we'll have fun, that's for sure!"

They went in the green wide park that flanked the school, a lot of students where spending their free time there. Some were talking, some taking a spot of sunbath, others running or reading a book under a tree. The whole thing anticipated to be nice, and also Elphaba, for a second, found a smile on her thin and green face. The sun rose up, up in the sky and it was difficult to stare at it without weeping. Suddenly Galinda started hopping on the ground where the grass grew shorter, she was able to do that also with her new pink heels that were nearly bigger than she was.

"Wow." she exclaimed in awe, her friends could only nod.

"Hey dudes!" a voice reached their ears.

Avaric was wheeling Nessa on her wheelchair, he waved at them with his only free hand and in few seconds the friends were greeting.

"Nessie, why are you here?" Elphaba was apparently surprised.

"I should've asked you the same question. You know, Father won't be proud of you… you have to study!"

"That's another story, I mean, why with… him?" was the dry answer.

Now it was Avaric's turn for talking.

"I simply thought that it could've been nice to make her breathe some clean air, that's it. I didn't suppose to kill your sister, artichoke." he snapped.

"Stop guys, we are here to have some fun, remember? Not to argue, so please calm down and let's decide what to do, then." Fiyero said angrily.

"You are right Fifi! We should focus on more important things." said Galinda nodding, looking like a restless child.

"Why don't we play soccer?" asked Avaric pulling out of his old rucksack a soccer ball.

"Uuuff, I'm going to get bored, and I don't want to ruin my new pink dress, I bought it only two weeks ago and-" started Galinda while her eyes brightened for those happy memories.

"Yes, we got it, we got it." said Elphaba stopping her abruptly.

"We can play chess!" smiled Nessa but of course no one found her idea acceptable.

There was a big silence between the six friends, they could only hear the children's voices, since they were really noisy when they played together. But suddenly Galinda yelled:

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"What?" they all answered together.

"Yup, we are going to have fun, trust me. I know it's a little childish but… have you got any further ideas?"

"I want to play this game." finally said Boq, who was always by Galinda's side.

"Okay, let's try." said Fiyero in a smile.  
All of them agreed, only one was missing, at the same time they all looked at Elphaba.

"What? Why are you staring? No, I'm not going to play. Never."

"Elphie?" said Boq with puppy dog eyes.

Elphaba immediately understood so she agreed, bored.

"There's only one little problem: what about Nessa? She can't just wheel by herself her wheel chair. Boq can you please help her?" said Elphaba.

"Hem… well-" Elphaba looked at him, she helped him, so now it was his turn.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll care about her."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm not crazy. And you'll understand why I said this when you'll read the awful song I've written for Galinda to sing. Not my fault! Anyway thanks for your reviews, I'm going to post a one-shot as soon as I can. Meanwhile can you read this one and maybe -maybe- review?  
**

* * *

"So, let's see who is going to seek" chuckled Galinda looking at the others, then she started singing a stupid song touching one by one all the friends.

"This is a silly way for making a decision, my Ama taught it to me when I was only four, so don't blame me."  
She started:

"_In the land of Oz there was a big and huge ball  
but a day someone took it away.  
__One, two, three guess the thief is the one you see._" her finger landed on Avaric, who just laughed cheerfully._  
_

"So I'm the seeker, what are we going to do, then?"

"Well, you should stay here and count to one-hundred to let us run away for hiding." said Galinda with cleverness.

"Excuse me, only one little last thing. Sorry to ruin your plans but how can I get hide, I mean, I'm green." said Elphaba apparently annoyed.

"Love, it could only help you, no one will found you in the green vegetation." smirked Fiyero laughing.

"You better go hide quickly because if I find you, you are in troubles, boy." she grinned wickedly.

"One, two, three, four…" started Avaric turning around and covering his face with his palms.

The guys initially looked around them and then ran each one in a different direction. Nessa and Boq went behind a big leafy tree nearly thirty inches far from the place where Avaric was still counting.

"Are you all right?" he asked her coldly.

"Oh, yes Boq, thanks for asking. Would you mind if I come a little closer? If I stay here Avaric will see me!" she yowled.

"Of course not, but please don't make too much noise or you aren't going to be the only one found."

She wheeled her chair next to him but as she went nearer he stepped behind. Only five minutes were passed and Boq was losing is 'calm Munchkin' mood. Nessa asked him if he'd like to seat on her wheelchair, and that actually beat everything so he decided that the best thing to do was to make Avaric find him as soon as possible. He stepped on the right, he could see him seeking the others now he quit counting. Boq tried to catch his attention.

"Hey, bro, I'm here!" and walked toward him.

He didn't care about Nessa's behaviour, he just wanted to start seeking himself because she second and the third found, following the rules, were going to help the first and official seeker.

"What's going on? What's going on?" said Avaric with a sparkle of wonder in his eyes. "You just… sprang up out of the blue. Well, anyway you are the second seeker, any ideas?"

"Of course, let's be smart for once. You go on the right and I proceed on the left, so we can scour all the territory." Boq said smiling, he only knew that Galinda went on the left but that was enough for him.

So they parted: as planned Avaric went on the right, where there was a big courtyard with noisy children playing in it, as usual. He scratched his jaw while thinking, then he noticed something strange in the context, there was a wheel next to the playground.

"Bingo." he grinned but there was someone that stopped him instead of going to 'haunt' her. It was Elphaba.

"Oh, you caught me, very well let's go." and she took his harm leading him toward the other direction.

"Wha-what?"

"When will you stop playing this foolish game, guys? I mean, we could have done more interesting things-"

"Like reading, green bean? No, thanks."

"I… I… okay."

Meanwhile Boq was hopping trying to look in a pair of bushes but when he turned around he saw, next to a tree, a slice of a pink curled dress. He grinned.

He started moving quietly and, when he was extremely near to the place, he could also see a golden blonde strand. He crossed his fingers and, biting his lower lip, went behind the girl, who wasn't in knowledge of anything. Then everything happened in a fast way. Boq surrounded the girl with his arms and shouted even

"Oh, Miss Galinda, you are in big troubles now" his words where broken for the laughters.

Also the perky blonde was laughing, well, she was actually squealing, letting the guy hug her from her back. After some seconds of cheerful joy they stopped laughing and Galinda looked at him directly in his sweet brown eyes. They were so near they could her their respective heartbeats. Boq frowned getting closer and closer, they were only half an inch distant.

"Master Boq?" the blonde started murmuring.

"Mmmh.. yes?" Boq said unwillingly.

"Now… you have to catch me before I arrive at the place where everything started." she smiled and pulled him away while she started running to reach her destination. Boq was confused and disappointed, he wanted to kiss her, for the very first time he had the chance to do it; he mumbled a bit but then he realized he was still motionless so he tried to smile and whispered:

"Miss Galinda, I'm coming" and he ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Really short chapter, huh? But I have also the other one prepared, so I had to stop here to get you some suspense. I feel wicked MWAHAHA. Anyway thanks for your reviews, I appreciated a lot. Don't forget to check also my other story or if you don't want to just read this and review! Uh, and this is a little Gloq chapter but don't worry, some Fiyeraba is coming soon. Thanks for your attention and have a nice read!**

* * *

"Avaric, you monster, let me go!" said Elphaba yelling, trying to free her hand from his enemy.

"I can't. These are the rules, you know, and I'm not going to break them for you, artichoke."

"Rules? Are _you_ talking about violating rules with _me_? You are the first at school that would probably break them. Nessa needs my help, she is alone now, and she can't just wheel her chair without any help. If you have a heart let me go, do you really think I'm doing this to win a stupid childish game?"

Avaric understood that her words were sincere and that she was nearly begging him so he just let her go, walking away thinking about his behaviour. After a few steps he started running and he collided with Boq, making him fall on the ground for his low body resistance.

"What are you doing Av? Did you think I was an enemy?" grumbled the Munchkin wagging the grass and the terrain off his clothes.

"Sweet Oz, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. By the way… I saw a flash of pink and yellow escaping next to me, was it Galinda?" he said smirking.

"Mh, yes, it's hard to explain, the only thing I know is that I have to catch her, or… I'm still talking, damnit!" and so he started running again, this time faster, leaving Avaric astonished and incapable of doing anything but going away. He was running so fast that, in several minutes, he could see forward him Galinda, who had to stop for breathing, posing her hand on a tall tree. In order to surprise her, Boq lowered his breaths and ran faster quietly.

"Sorry to communicate this, Miss Galinda, but you are officially in the seekers." he said to the blonde, who turned around with a blithe smile. Then they stopped staring at each other and the little Munchkin took in his the girl's hand, and without saying anything more they went around together, looking for their friends.

"Come with me" he suddenly whispered "I want to show you something".

The blonde nodded and followed him in a dark zone of the park.

"I-I'm scared…" she babbled.

"Scared of what?" he asked with a worried voice, _Maybe she thinks I want to take her somewhere and…_ The boy blinked in order to forget the distant thought and blushed a little.

"Mmmh… nothing." she whimpered shrugging.

He quit walking and stood in front of her, rubbing her arms sweetly.

"Hey, you can tell me everything, I won't tell anyone, that's for sure."

The girl glanced at the wet grass under her feet for a while, searching the words to explain better her feelings.

"I'm just frightened of… you know… the darkness." she said in a swift sigh.

"I never told anyone about this fear because I know it's stupid, and… well, childish. But I can't help it, whenever I see a closed or dark space I-I… start trembling." she moaned trying not to cry out of the blue.

"Ssh, ssh, I can grasp the whole thing" he said reassuring her. "Let's do something that will help you facing your fear, okay?"

"…m'kay." she murmured not with so much aim.

Boq embraced her tight "Now close your eyes, done?"

"Done." she said firmly letting him hold her.

"Can you try to trust me for once, Miss Galinda?"

"Ye-yes, I think I can" she giggled.

"Wow, thanks for this big honour." he laughed too. "Now, listen carefully to me while walking, okay?"

"Sure." she said keeping her eyes closed.

"Imagine a place you like very, very much."

Boq smiled tenderly when she saw her wringing tight her eyes to daydream better the scene. He escorted the girl next to a big tree where there was a sparkle of sun.

"I guess that was the mall, isn't it?" She bit her lip nodding. He only chuckled.

"Now, please, tell me all the things you want to buy there." he whispered leading her to a further tree that was near a big rock. There was sitting Avaric, his face looking in the other direction, absorbed in who-knows-what thoughts.

"Uh, well. Maybe a lip gloss for Elphaba, a pair of jeans for Fiyero… and a wonderful pink hat for Nessa! –she giggled- There is also a nice thing for you, Boq. Don't you want to know what it is?" she said blinking twice because of a sudden strong light over her head. In fact the place where they were now wasn't covered by the trees' leaves and the sun could reach the zone even if hiding that place from the surroundings.

"Yes, yes, but keep your eyes closed." he begged, with much curiosity for his fictitious present from his crush.

"It was a pair of blue boxes!" she squealed.

"What? I mean, thank you, nice colour, I mean… here we are!" Boq blushed furiously and finally quit hugging the girl. Galinda opened her eyes, they weren't anymore in the dark, but in a spot of light.

"Oh, hi Avaric!" she said smiling.

"Hello Galinda, are you the third and last seeker?"

"I suppose so." she said unconsciously licking her lips.

"Well, this is a place where we make our strategic decisions, you are welcome in it." cut off Avaric.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is so short but I'm ending the story in a couple of chapters. I'm also planning to post another story I'm writing, if you'd like me to do it let me know (actually if you are going to review at all...). I suppose there's nothing more to say, that's it!**

* * *

"Thanks. So, where should we begin?" murmured Galinda awkwardly.

"I thought about going in the sandcastles' direction. What do you think about it, guys?"

"For me it's okay, I better go check in the picnic zone. And you, Miss Galinda? Where are you going to go?"

"I think I would keep my presence in the huge space that surrounds the whole playing area." the girl said wisely.

"Alright, let's part." said Avaric convincingly.

Avaric was already walking toward his goal and Boq asked kindly Galinda if she needed help passing through the darkness again.

"Oh, Boq, you have been so cute helping me before, but now I finally realized I don't have to worry about it, it's only in my mind and thanks to you, when I'll walk in the dark again, I'll be fearless." she leaned forward him, pressing her lips against his right cheek sending him in heaven for a couple of lasting seconds.

Then she greeted him and went to her checking place. Boq couldn't still believe what happened, he cupped his hand on the cheek, where was a red lip mark, wishing that that moment never ended. When he came back to reality he realized he had to run to reach his park zone.

Galinda was wondering in a bunch of bushes, but there was something that didn't convince her in that colour, it was just… too green. Then, when she saw it moving she couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Eeeeelphieeee! I found you!" then she jumped on the bush and hugged her friend's leg.

"Oh, damn it, Galinda. Please, stop. I said stop!"

Galinda released the grip to make her friend got up. Her pink dress was completely on her head, uncovering all her thighs and also a part of her slips.

"Stand up properly, you Missy! Now, what are we going to do?"

"Alright, now I'm the boss here. At first… I want you to hug me!" she said pouting.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but hugged her friend the same, rubbing her back.

"Mmh, okay. Then?" said the green girl dismissing the hug.

"I… I don't know!"

"What does it mean that you don't know. Holy crap, Galinda!"

"Hey, Elphie, there is no reason of being angry, it's only a game and I'm sure that now… well now I'm supposed to take you as prisoner."

"Prisoner? What a barbarian way of playing you guys have." she said.

"Stop muttering, prisoner!" squealed Galinda teasing her.

"Give me your hands."

"I think this won't-"

"Give me your hands I said!" yelled the girl.

"Okay, okay, no reason of screaming like a eighty-years-old crazy old woman!"

"Come on, Elphiiiie try to empathize your role in the game, please, pretty please. So now I'll… oh, yes! I'll take you in a place where we'll put all the other prisoners. Maybe on the picnic tablecloth Avaric brought, look you can see it over there, it's not difficult to reach" the girl tightened the grip making Elphaba snort for the pain. The petite blonde marched toward the green wet grass next to the near tablecloth, which was suspiciously green and pink.

"Mmmh –mumbled Galinda- should I leave her alone here? Can I trust her? Of course I can and it is certain that she won't ever cheat on me. But… I don't know, I better stay here."

"What are you confabulating, you blondie?"

"Nothing, really. Sit down, Elphie. I'll remain here all the time, 'til or Avaric or Boq comes. By the way, I've got a lot of nice things to tell you!"

"Galinda, we don't meet from just half an hour and you've already got news to tell me? Wow, I find it negatively incredible."

"Oooh, why Elphie? You don't know yet if they're bad or good to you. You are so… confusifying sometimes!"

Elphaba shivered at her horrible grammar and decided to let it go.

"When is you talking I always have to think the worst." the green girl rolled her eyes and awkwardly placed herself on the green field, her back leaned on a huge tree. Galinda joined her, sitting in her princely way, with crossed legs, putting off for once her high pink heels. She tossed her golden hair twice and then, like a flowing river, essayed herself in narrating what happened: the way she was found, how she fought her terrible fear and all the stuff you already know, and if you don't use you friggin eyes and go read it again 'cause I'm not going to write it twice.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! It's been a long time I don't upload something. That's because I didn't have internet connection for a long month and tomorrow I'm going on holiday (in Greece, yay!). That's the whole story because I won't upload for three more weeks but I'm writing a parody that I think I'll post when I come back. I still don't have a title for it, give me your suggestions in the reviews and then I'll choose. Please, make me happy. I love you! x**

* * *

At the same time Avaric was shaking is head back and forth to see the whole playground, children were playing gaily. Avaric thought that, in the end, they were no more so different from them, children played joyfully, singing in circle, enjoying their painless life 'till they were able to do it.

He could hear clearly:

_Ring around the rosie,_

_a pocket full of posies._

_Ashes! Ashes!_

_We all fall down!_

When he felt steady he decided to go through this definitely, looking for the last two players. After only two steps he saw a light brown tuft of hair behind a tree.  
"Fiyero…" chuckled Avaric "I got you!" he placed himself in front of his buddy but he found him asleep and laughed hardly.  
Fiyero woke up for the unexpected noise and started laughing himself. Avaric understood that he slept for all time and, helping him to stand up, he proposed to go meet the others. The Winkie prince agreed and, in less than five minutes they could see, from not a huge distance, Galinda and Elphaba.  
"I'm back, Ladies." Fiyero smiled sitting, with crossed legs, next to Elphaba, and kissing her softly on her lips.

Elphaba blushed for the presence of Galinda, but in the end she was her best friend and she wasn't embarrassed at all, so she let it go.

The green girl let him hug her tight and the rested in that way for a long time, or, well, it seamed a long time, out of the blue they saw Boq limping in their direction.  
Immediately Galinda stood up to help him and the two friends did the same.

Avaric had departed, looking for Nessa, who was the last not found player.

"What's up, Boq?" asked Fiyero worried for him.  
"I… I just got hit by a ball on this foot, but that's nothing, really."  
"Ooooooh, my poor Boq!" cried Galinda putting her hand palms on her cheeks.  
"Let me help you, huh? As you did with me before." she smiled encouraging him.  
"I can do it on my own don't-" but he stopped abruptly feeling her light touch on his arm; she led him next to her, on the grass, where the tablecloth formed a little elevation.

"Can I take care of you?" she whispered with her sweet voice he just couldn't handle.

"Yes, I suppose you can. But I don't want you to get stressed and…" the next words were all confused because Galinda had started massaging his foot and he was too stroke and excited to put together two words that made sense.

"Don't worry Boq, Avaric will look for Nessa, now just relax." said Elphaba looking at him before going for a stroll with Fiyero in order to get some more intimacy.

It was six o'clock and when Fiyero and Elphaba were back from their walk found Boq and Galinda asleep, resting on each other.  
Elphaba rolled her eyes but she was happy for his friend at least to have reached this little victory with the woman he loved. The sun was already setting down and Elphie grew worried for Avaric and Nessa who weren't back at all.

The park was nearly desert because it was getting colder and children had to return at home with their parents. There was no sound, no noise and that made Elphaba feel really awkward, thinking the worse for her sister.

She never had a good relationship with her, in a nutshell she was her slave.

Father was always against her but with Nessa, her cute, NORMAL daughter, he was sage and lovely. Elphaba was stolen from her thoughts by Fiyero, who comforted her saying the were going to find her sister anyway.

After a while they saw Avaric coming back running, he said in few words that he couldn't find Nessarose in any place. She hid so well no one could find her.

They woke up Galinda and Boq and decided to go back home, or Madame Morrible would have convoked their parents.

"C'mon, she knows the road back home and I guess she is already in her dorm right now, she is a smart girl, you know." Galinda said hugging her friend.

Elphaba was so shocked that hugged her for a long time, incapable of leaving her.

"Okay, okay. Now let's go." whispered Galinda.

But Nessa wasn't in her dorm either and now Elphaba was really getting scared for this situation. Otherwise Boq was a little happy, if we can say it, because of not having her staring at him all time. He knew she loved him, but he had a crush on Galinda and he wasn't going to change in mind.

Avaric, Fiyero, Elphaba, Galinda and Boq were all in the girl's dorm, just for a symbolic way of being together. They heard someone knocking at the door, and they all got scared because boys weren't allowed to stay in the girl's dorm, but it was only Nessa, covered of leaves, angrier and bossier than ever.

"Maybe it was better if we had lost her" said jokingly Fiyero in Boq's ear, who liked the joke but would have never admitted it for its cruelty itself.

After Nessa had vented all the anger the boys decided to go back in their dorms:  
Avaric wheeled Nessa to her apartment were she was finally safe, and then went back to greet his friends and, at the end, thank Galinda for the great day.

"In the end, it wasn't a bad idea." he said.  
"Oh, thanks Av! I know, I'm always underestimated by you." she said looking at her friends.  
"Yes, but I'm not going to do it again." snapped Elphaba.

Everyone laughed at her reaction, even the green girl herself.

When Avaric went away Fiyero greeted everyone and, then, kissed Elphaba goodbye. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was quite pleasant.

When also Fiyero was on his way to his dorm Galinda wanted to help Boq reach at least the door of his dorm.

When they arrived she said  
"I hope you'll be… fine." and she flushed while kissing him with passion and then, in a flash, greeted him.

"Oh… I… I just… Damn it, I'm talking with myself!" said the mere Munchkin nearly stumbling when trying to reach the door.

"Was that a hallucination? Ouch, my foot, no it wasn't a dream, oh my Oz." he murmured closing the door and shouting for the happiness.


End file.
